The Heroes Final Stand
by mercurialsanctum
Summary: Read on as many heroes from different universes unite to once and for all destroy the many enemies of different universes who have bound together. If our heroes, win the war, they will finally live in peace, but not all heroes will survive. Will the heroes finally accomplish the goals or will darkness rule for eternity?
1. Introduction

**Hey guys, this is just a quick introduction. I'm still prepping and drafting the chapters for the future, so expect an update later, because I want to not rush it, but make it complete and full. Crossovers are my favorite, because you many interesting personalities and timelines can mesh together. **

**Here are a list of crossovers that will be inputted in this story. My plans are to complete the story, and actually have our main characters in the future raising kids and living a life that they finally deserve. **

**THE CHARACTERS ARE ALL SUBJECT TO** **CHANGE.**

**1\. Hyperdimension Neptunia - possibly the entire cast, will take place at Gamindustri.**

**2\. RWBY- RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, SSSN, CRDL, FNKI, Ozpin, Glynda, Winter...**

**3\. Percy Jackson - Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Grover, Juniper, Chris, Will, Rachel, Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Calypso...**

**4\. Maximum Ride - The Flock, Ella**

**5\. Harry Potter - Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Rolf, Prof. McGonagall**

**6\. The Chronicles of Narnia - Susan, Edmund, Peter, Caspian**

**7\. Naruto - Naruto, Gaara, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata**

**8\. Twilight - Bella, Edward, Jacob, Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Renesmee**

**9\. The Kane Chronicles - Sadie, Carter, Anubis/Walt, Zia**

**10\. Vampire Academy - Rosemarie, Vasilisa, Dimitri, Christian, Adrian, Mia**

**11\. The Mortal Instrument - Clary, Jace, Simon, Luke, Isabelle, Alexander, Magnus, Maia, Jocelyn, Valentine, Jonathon**

**12\. The Host - Wanderer, Melanie, Ian, Jared, Jamie, Jebediah, Terra, Kyle**

**13\. The Caster Chronicles - Ethan, Lena, Wesley, Ridley**

**14\. Ruby Red Trilogy - Gwendolyn, Gideon, Grace, Charlotte, Lesley, Lucy, Paul**

**15\. Delirium - Lena, Alex, Hana**

**16\. Divergent - Tris, Tobias, Caleb, Marcus, Jeanine, Christina, Tori, Eric, Peter Edward**

* * *

**All these heroes will be brought together to defeat the united enemies to perhaps give freedom to them once and for all.**

**And I'm open to your suggestions of what other characters to add if you have some.**

* * *

**Now, here are the list of villains that will be uniting to destroy our heroes.**

**1\. Hyperdimension Neptunia - Arfoire, CFW Magic, Brave, Judge, Trick, Linda, Warechu**

**2\. RWBY - Salem, Cinder, Adam, Mercury, Emerald, Neo, Roman, Watts, Tyrian, Hazel, Various Grimm**

**3\. Percy Jackson - The spirit of Kronos, The Giants**

**4\. Maximum Ride - Ari, Mr. Chu, Itexicon**

**5\. Harry Potter - Voldemort**

**6\. The Chronicles of Narnia - Jadis, the White Witch, and Maugrim**

**7\. Naruto - Madara, Orochimaru, Kuro Zestu**

**8\. Twilight - James, Victoria, Aro, various other human feeding vampires**

**9\. The Kane Chronicles - Apophis, Set**

**10\. The Mortal Instrument - Valentiner**

**11\. The Host - The Seeker**

**12\. The Caster Chronicles - Sarafine, Larkin**

**13\. Ruby Red Trilogy - Count-Saint-Germain **

**14\. **** Divergent - Jeanine**

**15\. Delirium - N/A**

**16\. Vampire Academy - N/A**

* * *

**Will update as story goes, I'll mostly likely shave the characters, but we'll see.**


	2. The Hyperdimension Neptunia Arc

**The Hyperdimension Neptunia Arc**

It was a normal day in Gamindustri. The sun shone over Planeptune, with their citizens going about their daily business. It seemed like this day would pass without anything extraordinary.

Planeptune's CPU, Neptune, the goddess of this nation was also continuing her daily routine. She would either be eating pudding, playing games, sleeping, or doing quests, because she was forced to. Neptune was four feet, nine inches, one of the shortest in the group. She has light purple eyes with purple hair with bangs, reaching down to her shoulders. She wore a white and purple hoodie as well as stockings.

Histoire, the oracle of this Basilicom was constantly busy, trying to guide Neptune in order for this nation to continue running smoothly. When Neptune was off somewhere, out of the Basilicom or in another dimension, Histoire would be the one to govern the lands until Neptune returned.

CPU Candidate Nepgear was also either out doing quests for the nation, tinkering with her various gadgets, or playing video games with her sister, though she was less lazy than Neptune and quite a bit more reliable. Nepgear has purple hair just like her sister, though much longer. She was also barely over five feet, thus making her taller than her sister, though she was the younger one. This confused many people much to Neptune's chagrin.

Neptune was currently eating pudding and watching anime on her little tablet, laughing her butt of. She was tasked to raising some shares for Planeptune, but of course, she procrastinated. Suddenly, she felt a light tremor shake this nation. This was certainly enough for Neptune to stop watching her anime.

"What the?!" she asked. "We're all gonna dieeee!"

"Neptune, earthquake!" Nepgear gasped.

The earthquake was really minor, yet it went on for quite a while, furniture lightly shaking and rattling. After forty five seconds of that, the earthquake died down. Neptune then shrugged and attempted to resume doing what she was doing.

"Neptune, how could you go back to do that so easily?" Nepgear asked. "We haven't had this kind of earthquake in a while! The last time this happened, something really evil happened, remember?!"

"Relax sis!" Neptune scoffed. "It's probably nothing."

"Neptune, Nepgear, get in here this instant!" Histoire's voice rang out. "Now, it's an emergency!"

Nepgear immediately rushed over to Histoire as Neptune rolled her eyes and continued her games. Gear raced back and immediately grabbed her arm, dragging her.

"Ow, hey!"

Soon, they made it to Histoire's room as she was studying the various screens in front of her.

"Histy, what's wrong?!" Nepgear asked.

"That tremor," Histoire muttered. "It's outputting massive spikes of unknown energy, I feel something big will happen and I do not know what."

"Is it good or bad?" Nepgear asked.

"Not sure right now," Histoire shook her head. "I need you to go over and double check your security system. I'm going to contact the other Oracles. Hurry up and make sure the rest are okay. Go!"

"Where do you want us to go?" Neptune asked.

"Even though I'll get in contact with the Oracles, I need you to go to the nations to make sure everyone's okay," Histoire said. "Head over to the Ultradimension. I'm afraid that the tremor may have struck there also."

"Let's go," Nepgear told her sister.

"Do we have to?" she whined.

Nepgear threw her an evil, irritated glare.

"Okay! Okay! Stop scaring me with that glare, sis!" Neptune said as they both headed to the portal to the Ultradimension.

* * *

The tremors were indeed felt around Gamindustri as the CPU and the Candidate for Lastation seemed unsettled. The CPU was Lady Noire. She was five feet one, and had long black hair to her waist, in two pigtails, with bangs lightly covering her face.

"Uni, call Planeptune and see what's going on," Noire said.

Uni was the CPU Candidate of Lastation, Noire's little sister. She was indeed little, her height boasting at four feet eight. She had a striking resemblance to her sister, with long black hair with twin tails and dark red eyes.

"Kei is already talking with Histoire," Uni told her. "Don't worry, the Oracles are communicating together."

"Man, I never felt this kind of angst inside me before. This was no ordinary quake," Noire muttered.

"It wasn't," Uni nervously said, gazing outside of Lastation's Basilicom to see some citizens noticeably worried.

She too looked very nervous, feeling something. She felt like a very cold presence was blanketing the entire Gamindustri as she shivered, looking at the clouds slowly rolling in.

"Noire!"

* * *

"Blanc! Blaanc! Earthquake!" two girls ran around the Basilicom screaming.

"I know, I know!" Blanc growled, rubbing her eyes.

This was CPU Blanc of Lowee. She was a short girl at four feet nine, with sandy brown hair reaching her neck and dull emotionless eyes. She wears a white dress with dark brown lining on it. She loved to read books as was mostly quiet and emotionless unless she was ticked off, in which case she would explode

The two girls that ran to her were her twin CPU Candidate sisters Ram and Rom.

Compared to the other CPU Candidates, they were the youngest and unfortunately they would stay at that age and height. Rom was the older of the twin, but many mistook her for the younger, due to her more shy and quiet attitude. She had sandy brown hair like Blanc's that were short. Ram on the other hand had long hair to her shoulders, sandy brown as well.

While Rom was a quiet girl, Ram was quite the opposite. She was rowdy, loud, and loved to get under her sisters skin, as well as pull many pranks on her, but deep inside, she loved Rom and Blanc dearly.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Rom whimpered, feeling very scared.

"It's okay Rom," Blanc told her, reassuring her. "Mina, our Oracle is in touch with the other nations Oracles, and we will get to the bottom of this quickly, don't worry, okay? I'm not Neptune, but my gut burns. Something big is going to happen very soon, we have to be prepared."

"What are you talking about?" Ram asked.

"Don't worry," Blanc sighed, closing her eyes. "You two, get back to what you were doing."

"Are you sure?" Ram giggled.

Blanc narrowed her eyes. "Why...I swear you two, don't make me kick your asses. What the hell are you doing?"

"Um, Uuum!" Rom said.

"RUN!" Ram yelled as they took off.

Blanc headed to the twins room to find a book she was writing on the floor. The book was marked all over with drawings and pictures.

Blanc's face immediately turned demonic with red eyes. "HOW. MANY. TIMES. HAVE. I. TOLD. YOU. BRATS...TO STOP FUCKING WRITING ON MY BOOKS YOU BRAATS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

She immediately raced outside and chased after the twins.

Another day at Lowee's Basilicom.

* * *

There was a young woman in her room playing video games. Video games were all she lived for. She was a pretty tall woman at five feet four with huge breasts. She was CPU Vert of Leanbox. She had no CPU Candidate, only an Oracle, which made her sometimes feel very lonely and envious of other CPU's. She especially loved Neptune's adorable baby sister, Nepgear. Though her pains were kinda quenched because her Oracle, Chica, was very close to Vert. She saw Chika as a sister, though she could be very obsessive with Vert.

"Vert, did you feel that?!" Chika barged in the room. "I'm on the phone with the other Oracles, but did you feel that?!"

"Yes, I did," Vert closed her eyes, her computer off. "Darn earthquake took my computer away. I was in the middle of a ranked match! Why? How could this happen?!"

"Do you want a hug and a kiss?" Chika asked.

"It's fine Chika. Go talk with the Oracle's and report back to me," Vert told her.

"But Vert! WAAH!" Chika over dramatically cried out.

"Are you done?" Kei, Lastation's Oracle asked, tired of this stalling.

"I'm done," Chika shrugged. "Now...are we gonna DIE?!"

* * *

Neptune and Nepgear made it to the Ultradimension.

The Ultradimension is an alternate dimension, from our protagonist's original dimension. The original dimension is called the Hyperdimension, while this alternate dimension is called the Ultradimension, an alternate reality. In the Ultradimension, the CPU for Planeptune is Plutia.

Plutia is a lot like Neptune, being very ditsy and skipping out on he duties, yet she is much more gentle and kind.

She has bright pink eyes with waist length long hair with messy bangs.

Besides Plutia, the rest of the nations are governed by the same goddess', yet different. Confusing, huh? You'll get used to it.

Lastation's CPU in the Ultradimension is Noire, Blanc is the CPU for Lowee, and Vert is the CPU for Leanbox, yet these Ultradimension counterparts did not have any sisters or CPU Candidates and they were a twinge different in their appearance and their attitude.

"Plutiaa!" Neptune called out to her as she entered the Basilicom.

"Neptune?"

"Hey, it's the other Histy!" Neptune grinned. "How are you? Long time no see! Oh and hey readers! This Histy usually talks or types...or...whatever with emoticons, but this engine is terrible trying to label emoticons, so um...just ignore that, okay?"

This Histoire is smaller than the original Histoire, so her processing speed is considerably slower than the regular Histoire.

"Neptune, no one knows what you're talking about," Nepgear told her.

"Some do," Neptune smirked.

"Did you feel the tremor Histoire?" Nepgear asked. "Our Histoire wanted us to check upon you guys."

"Yes, we felt it," Histoire nodded. "Plutia slept through the earthquake. She's still in her room."

"Wow," Neptune was impressed. "That's my girl! Come on, let's go visit her!"

They headed over to Plutia's room as they lightly conversed about how they had been. Plutia had not changed at all and spent most of the day sleeping lazily or making dolls until Histoire yelled at her to get to work.

"Oh, there's her room!" Neptune said and barged in. "Plutie! Plutie! Wake up!"

The young girl sleeping gave a huge yawn as she extended her arms and stretched as her eyes fluttered open. "Who-who's that...is that...Neppy! It's Neppy!"

The two girls shared hugs and laughs.

"It's so great to see you!"

"No, it's great to see yoouu!"

Nepgear sighed and turned to Histoire. "Where's Peashy?"

"She's sleeping also," Histoire laughed.

"Wow, those two girls would sleep through anything," Nepgear chuckled.

Peashy is a child who was kept at this dimension's Basilicom. CPU's here weren't created. They were made from a CPU Memory. The CPU's here were regular mortals and they had gotten into contact with a CPU Memory that gave them that power. Peashy was originally a child, taken in by the goddess' at a young age, but the Seven Sages, the bad guys who will be explained later turned her into a CPU, hoping that she would bring the nations to ruin, but the plan ultimately backfired.

Plutia and Neptune were done hugging as Plutia turned her sights on Nepgear. Nepgear gulped. Plutia was really nice, but...

_DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!_

"There's the door," Plutia grinned. "Let us gooo..."

She dreamily whisped herself downstairs as the rest followed.

"I believe it's the other goddess'," Histoire told them. "They gave me a call after the tremor and said that they would promptly be over."

"Well, that saves the readers and I a boring ol' trip," Neptune agreed, giving Histoire a thumbs up. "Nice job!"

The door opened and there stood the three other CPU's.

"NEPTUNE?!" Noire immediately said.

"If it isn't Nepgear!" Vert grinned. "It's so good to see you!"

"What is she doing here?" Blanc boredly said.

"Heey! Ultradimension you's! Nice to see all of ya!" Neptune laughed like a child. "This is an amazing day!"

"Ugh," Noire rolled her eyes.

"Why are you guys so being mad to Neppy," Plutia unhappily said, a frown on her face.

"Uh oh!" Neptune gasped and hid behind Nepgear. "Save us sis!"

"We weren't being mean to her!" Noire protested, not wanting to incur the wrath of sweet Plutia.

She gazed at Blanc and Vert.

"I was not being mean to her," Blanc gently said to her.

"I wasn't mean! I was pleasantly surprised! How is that rude?" Vert had to ask.

"None of you guys said you were glad to see Neptune and you didn't even warmly welcome her. You just made some not nice comments," Plutia still said.

"Plutia, enough. You know they didn't mean it," Histoire sighed. "Anyways, we have to talk about the tremor you goddess' felt. Apparently there was an earthquake in the Hyperdimension also, so the other Histoire sent them over here so they could check up on us."

Just as she was finished talking, a portal appeared in front of them as a girl rushed out, huffing.

"Earthquake! Earthquake I've never felt before!" the girl said.

The girl had red eyes and maroon hair tied into twin tails. She wore a white dress shirt held up by suspenders and an orange tie. She was Uzume Tennouboshi, a CPU, though she did not have a nation. She was from the third dimension, the Zero Dimension, where she fought alone.

"Uzume!" Neptune raised her arms up. "We have most of the cast with us then! This is amazing! Do I sense a crossover?!"

"Neptune, none of us have that ability to break the fourth wall," Nepgear crossed her arms.

"Oh boo!"

"So what's the conclusion?" Blanc asked. "What the hell was that quake about? Should we do anything?"

"At this point, there is nothing to be done, but you must all prepare just in case something happens," Histoire told them. "This is really strange...I can not explain this turn of event."

"The Histoire can, but she might take a looooooong time," Neptune said.

"A very long time," Nepgear agreed.

"Okay then...wanna get pudding? I'll buy!" Neptune grinned.

"I'm busy," Noire immediately said. "I'll be back in my Basilicom."

"Aw come on!"

"Maybe another time," Blanc agreed with Noire. "I have to tighten my nation's defenses and such."

"Well then, we shall walk you outside," Nepgear said. "I'd love to spend the moments with you, even if it's short."

"That's why you're a dear!" Vert said, crushing Nepgear in a hug.

"A-ACK!" Nepgear gasped, unable to breathe until Vert pulled away.

"I'm glad I'm not you," Blanc said.

They exited the Basilicom as they prepared to see their goodbye's.

"Well, this is goodbye for now?" Noire asked.

"Nope," Neptune shook her head.

"What do you mean, nope?" Noire suspiciously said.

Neptune looked up at the sky.

"What are you doing?"

When there was no answers, everyone looked up at the sky to see a portal which had opened up. The portal was pretty huge as it was pitch black.

"What in the world is that?" Blanc asked, too nonchalant about the situation.

"A portal," Noire gulped. "Um, I've never seen anything like that."

"Even the portal I came out of didn't seem as menacing as that," Uzume shivered.

"Hello?!" Plutia called in to the portal.

"AAAAAAAH!" A scream came out of the portal which grew louder and louder.

"Should we get out of the range of the portal?" Nepgear asked.

"Yes," Vert agreed as everyone took a step back.

Instantly, many people exited out of the portal, all landing in the group.

"What the goodness?!" Nepgear squeaked.


End file.
